¡Ella me quiere cambiar!
by MS-TaKa
Summary: Crystal y Gold finalmente han comenzado a ser novios, pero... ¿por qué Crystal está saliendo con Silver? Es hora de averiguarlo... HUMOR


Buenas a todos, este es mi primer fic en el área de Pokémon, espero que sea de su agrado, no tengo mucho que decir más que... **MS-TaKa** les desea un buen momento agradable de lectura con esta pequeña comedia ligera

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo, mientras que Special/Adventures a Kusaka y Yamamoto

* * *

**¡Ella me quiere cambiar!**

Era una mañana soleada en la región de Kanto, los Pidgey y Pidgeotto salvajes volaban sobre el enorme cielo azul despejado que se presentaba, las personas de la región realizaban sus actividades diarias y, en Pallet Town, un grupo de dos chicos y una chica comenzaban a despedirse de aquel pequeño pueblo.

"¡Qué bien que ya hayamos conseguido la última actualización de la Pokédex!" – Decía emocionadamente la chica del grupo.

"Oh vamos Crystal, no es para tanto… tan solo es la actualización de Pokémon de Tesselia, no es para sorprenderse" – Le respondió uno de los chicos mientras bostezaba y se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos.

"Gold, anoche no podías dormir ya que estabas tan emocionado que me hiciste escuchar todas tus locuras diciendo que los ibas a capturar a todos y muchas otras cosas más que en realidad no le puse mente absoluta" – Esta vez fue el turno del otro chico de hablar de manera arisca a su compañero quien respondió inmediatamente.

"Silver, ¿hasta cuándo dejarás de ser una molestia para Crystal y para mí?".

"Gold, Silver… les agradecería que no se peleasen en pleno camino, no quiero que me armen una escenita en pleno Viridian City, ¿qué pensará de nosotros Green-sempai si nos ve?" – Parece que las palabras de la única chica del grupo habían hecho recapacitar a los chicos quienes se quedaron pensativos por breves momentos.

"Cambiando de tema, Crystal… ¿Tienes planes para el día de hoy?" – Le preguntó el criador Pokémon a la chica en un tono seductor, ignorando el hecho de que su compañero pelirrojo los estuviese acompañando, la chica solamente se rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que hoy no podré acompañarte a ningún lado Gold, ya tengo hechos mis planes… ¿Qué te parece otro día?" – Al escuchar la respuesta de la capturadora, Gold decayó un poco anímicamente, pero le regaló una sonrisa igualmente.

"De acuerdo, no te preocupes… ¿Y qué hay de ti Silver?, ¿Qué te parece una breve sesión de Pokéathlon en Goldenrod City?" – Pero antes de que el hijo de Giovanni pudiese decir algo, el Poké Gear de Gold sonó, el chico se alejó un poco y atendió la llamada.

"Aló mamá, ¿Qué ocurre?... sí, estoy bien, ya tenemos la nueva actualización… sí, ya vamos de regreso a casa… Cla…Claro mamá, estoy usando ropa interior limpia, ¿por qué diablos me preguntas eso?... ¿Cómo es eso que todos los padres deben de preguntar eso?, aquí está conmigo Silver y a él aún no le ha llamado Giovanni para preguntarle "¿Cómo has estado hijo? Solo llamaba para preguntarte si te habías puesto la ropa interior de Tyranitar y quería saber si no te apretaba tu-ya-sabes-dónde" Y ni qué decir de Crystal, a ella tampoco la llaman para cosas como éstas… *sighs* De acuerdo mamá, voy para allá…" – Sin colgar el aparato, Gold se despidió de sus amigos ondeando su mano de un lado para otro mientras se alejaba hablando por el intercomunicador, Silver y Crystal solamente lo miraron y le devolvieron el gesto a su propia manera, cuando el chico se había retirado lo suficiente, el pelirrojo se acercó a la chica.

"Algún día mataré a tu novio, ¿lo sabes, verdad?".

"Por favor, no lo culpes… ya sabes que él es un idiota…" – Le respondió Crystal con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados "mirando" al suelo, tanto Gold como Crystal habían comenzado a ser novios formales hace como un mes y a ella aún le apenaba un poco cuando se referían a Gold como "suyo".

"Pero es que…" – Le respondió Silver mientras volteaba su rostro hacia el cielo y murmuraba mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban en rojo suave"… ¿Cómo demonios supo que yo uso ropa interior de Tyranitar?" – Sin duda alguna, aquel regalo de Giovanni en su último cumpleaños no había sido el mejor (ni el más cuerdo, por favor, él ya era un adolescente… ya era hora que usara algo más… serio y no ropa interior de uno de sus pokémon preferidos).

"Disculpa Silver, ¿decías algo?" – Preguntaba con curiosidad la peliazul mientras intentaba observar el rostro del chico quien, al conocer sus intenciones, se recompuso.

"No… no es nada, entonces… ¿me acompañas?" – Le preguntó Silver mientras la miraba de forma un poco apenada mezclada con seriedad; al ver esa rara unión de emociones en su rostro Crystal no pudo evitar reírse un poco y responderle cariñosamente.

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Además de que ya te lo había prometido… ahora, ¡Vamos a Celadon City!" – Gritó fuertemente Crystal.

"¿Alguna vez te han dicho que pueden llegarte a emocionar tanto como Gold?" – Le preguntó Silver al escuchar semejante grito de parte de la muchacha quien se tapó la boca y rió con nerviosismo, pero eso no impidió que jalase la mano de Silver para apurarlo hacia la ciudad mencionada, pero lo que no se esperaban era que…

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡Crystal tenía planes… con Silver!" – Se dijo a sí mismo asustado Gold quien había vuelto ya que su madre quería que invitase a sus compañeros a almorzar con ellos, pero al volver Gold escuchó la conversación que, a pesar de ser corta, ya podía uno intentar unir algunos cables.

"No, no puede ser… ¡Ella me está engañando y no llevamos siquiera un mes de novios!... y lo que es peor… ¡CON SILVER! Ese chico no tiene ni la mitad de guapo que yo…" – Se dijo para sí el chico de New Bark Town mientras observaba como sus compañeros desaparecían de su rango de visión –"…los seguiré y después los agarraré con las manos en la masa" – Y así Gold se unió de manera indirecta a la salida de Silver y Crystal.

_**…**_

Debido a que dejaron a todos sus Pokémon en casa de su nueva amiga Lyra (que hace unas pocas semanas se había mudado a la región de Johto y les había caído demasiado bien a los Dex Holders de aquella región) no les quedó más remedio a Silver y a Crystal de caminar hasta dicha ciudad, cosa que extrañamente no les incomodaba… llegaron sin ningún inconveniente y ahora estaban en las calles de Celadon City.

"¿Cómo es posible que Crystal le esté sacando conversación a ese chico y cuando yo lo intento me gano un reverendo derechazo?" – Se preguntaba Gold quien, a lo lejos y oculto detrás de cada pared que se encontraba, podía observar como la "pareja" conversaba… o más bien Crystal preguntaba y Silver le respondía de manera corta pero efectiva.

"Pensé que tendríamos problemas para deshacernos de Gold esta vez…" – Silver comentó mientras seguía caminando.

"Tienes razón… te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado Silv…".

"Estoy muy seguro que hubiésemos obtenido aquella pelea que no deseabas ver en pleno Viridian City…" – Crystal sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su acompañante mientras su mente comenzaba a imaginarse aquel evento –"…sabes cómo deseo que esto se mantenga como un secreto… y por obvias razones".

"No te preocupes, me hace muy feliz el saber que al fin has tomado la iniciativa" – Le decía Crystal mientras caminaba al lado del chico pelirrojo con sus manos cruzadas tras su cabeza.

"Bueno, era algo que tarde o temprano debía hacer…" – Le respondió Silver mientras volteaba su cara a la dirección opuesta donde se encontraba la chica con un rostro algo apenado.

"Vamos, no tienes que estar apenado por cosas como estas…" – Crystal le dijo mientras una de sus manos se posaba en el hombro del chico –"…además, tienes que acostumbrarte" – Agregó de forma pícara mientras se tapaba la boca con su otra mano mientras pequeñas carcajadas se escapaban de ella, Silver no tuvo la intención de replicarle, tan solo suspiró por lo bajo para luego posar en su cara una pequeña sonrisa, una de alivio; no tardaron mucho en llegar a Celadon Dept. Store, el centro de compras más grande y variado de Kanto y entraron sin dudar.

"Hmmm…. Si entro en este momento, es muy probable que me vean y traten de negar que están saliendo…" – Pensaba en voz alta Gold quien se encontraba oculto tras una de las paredes del gimnasio de Celadon City después de haber "meditado" aquella conversación.

"¡Oye! ¿Quién anda ahí?" – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de Gold, éste se sobresaltó tanto que terminó en el suelo.

"¡Por favor no me mate oficial! Solo hago una investigación, solo una…" – En eso pudo observar que era solamente un señor de avanzada edad quien, con su voz, lo había intimidado – "…Oiga, ¡no me esté asustando así viejo!" – Le reprochó el chico mientras se levantaba al anciano que se encontraba justo detrás de él, el mayor tosió un poco con una de sus manos cubriendo su boca.

"Por favor no me llames de esa forma, tal vez pueda ser viejo en cuerpo, pero de mente soy tan chaval como tú".

"Sí, ajá… como usted diga anciano…" – Le respondió Gold sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía, ahorita lo que recorría la mente del chico era esperar el momento justo para ir en busca de sus presas –"…y ese momento es ¡Ahora!" – Gold iba a salir disparado desde su lugar hasta el centro comercial, pero el viejo le tomó de la camisa.

"Oye, oye, oye… tampoco soy tan aguafiestas como para quitarle las ilusiones a un compañero".

"¿Qué me quiere dar a entender anciano?, ¿y por qué rayos me llamas compañero?".

"Todo aquel que viene aquí para "verlas" lo considero un compañero".

"¿De qué demonios me está hablando viejo?" – Gold comenzaba a perder la paciencia, ese señor le estaba quitando tiempo muy valioso.

"¿Acaso no viniste aquí para verlas?" – Y el anciano señaló hacia una ventana ubicada en aquella pared, a Gold le picó la curiosidad y se asomó por ella, después de hacer eso se le fueron todas aquellas quejas hacia el anciano. Gold estaba observando a todas las entrenadoras que formaban parte del Gimnasio de aquella ciudad, y algo que caracterizaba muy bien a dicho lugar era que en aquella instalación todas las entrenadoras eran jóvenes muy lindas que hicieron que el chico de Johto comenzase a babear inconscientemente.

"¿Verdad que son fabulosas? Todas son unos bombones" – Le decía el anciano quien ya se había unido a Gold en su misión de "acosar" a las chicas mientras ellas realizaban sus actividades diarias en el recinto, el joven solo asintió a sus palabras mientras evitaban ser vistos por ellas.

"Sí… son como unos bombones de chocolate blanco… ¡lindas!".

"Mira, todas son muy atentas a lo que dice su líder, quien por cierto es una jovencita bastante atractiva…".

"Sí…" – Complementaba Gold –"…pero no es tan linda como mi querida novia Crys…" – Y en ese momento se despabiló –"…Oh por Arceus, ¡Crystal está aún con Silver!".

"¿Sucede algo malo jovencito?" – Cuestionó interesado aquel señor mientras posaba su vista ahora en el chico de Johto.

"¡Claro que sí! Una sabandija la cual yo consideraba un amigo está aprovechándose de una hermosa chica que es tan delicada como un pétalo de flor y yo debería de estar haciendo algo al respecto, ¡pero no lo estoy haciendo!" – Gritó un poco enfadado Gold mientras se revolvía sus cabellos.

"¿Pero acaso no estabas haciendo algo?".

"¿Cómo qué?".

"¿Ver a las chicas?" – Gold se dio un golpe mental al escuchar las palabras del viejo, su debilidad para con las mujeres lo estaba traicionando, en estos momentos debería estar más enfocado en Crystal y no en las demás, el chico de Johto decidió partir sin decirle nada a aquel viejo señor que solamente lo estaba distrayendo.

Gold entró al edificio y comenzó a buscar de piso en piso a sus objetivos, no le tomó mucho tiempo comenzar a escucharlos hablar frente a una de las tiendas de ropa del lugar, por la bolsa que sostenía Silver, Gold dedujo que habían terminado sus compras.

"¿Estás segura de esto?..." – Le enseñó la bolsa a Crystal mientras su rostro mostraba una cara de confusión, Crystal también la vio mientras su rostro se sonrojaba levemente.

"Oh vamos Silver, ¿acaso me dirás ahora que no te gustó lo que escogí? Hasta tú estuviste de acuerdo, que era lo más importante…"

"Pero es que sabes… a mí no se me da bien en estas cosas, además no es mi estilo" – Respondió algo apenado el pelirrojo mientras miraba extrañamente el bolso.

"Hmmm… muy listo Silver, aprovechándote de la debilidad de Crystal con las compras en promoción al 2x1… creí que solo yo conocía esa táctica, pero parece que estaba equivocado, para ser un bicho raro y solitario, no lo haces tan mal" – Dijo para sí y en voz baja el chico de New Bark Town, pero de pronto el pitido de un Pokégear lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

"Sí, ¿diga?... ¿¡En serio!? Pensé que se tardarían un poco más por haber llamado de improviso… ¡Qué bien! ¡Claro! En un momento estoy allá" – Y Crystal cortó la comunicación sumamente alegre.

"¿De casualidad…?" – Preguntó asombrado Silver, pero no le dio ni tiempo para decir ni la mitad de su interrogante para cuando la chica le contestó sumamente emocionada.

"¡Nuestro pastel ya está listo!" – Gritó mientras daba pequeños saltos en el lugar.

"Crys… silencio, recuerda lo que hablamos… NADIE, a excepción de los que irremediablemente nos debamos topar, debe saber de esto".

"Ay Silver, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no debes sentirte avergonzado por esto? No es como si nunca lo hubieses hecho" – Le cuestionó Crystal de forma pícara, el rostro de Silver se volteó hacia un lado con tal de encubrir su reciente sonrojo.

"En realidad… nunca he hecho algo así para otra persona que no sea Blue…" – Se sinceró el chico mientras ahora bajaba su cabeza, Crystal solamente le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas sobre su cabeza.

"Vamos, no te pongas así, además no está por aquí…" – Y Crystal nuevamente le agarró uno de sus brazos –"…ahora muévete que necesitamos recoger ese pastel lo más pronto posible, ya sabes que entre más rápido, mejor".

"¿Por qué a veces pienso que el virus de Gold es contagioso?" – Y con esa pregunta que jamás tuvo respuesta por parte de nadie, Crystal se llevó a rastras nuevamente al chico hacia la pastelería.

"Con qué además de llevarla de compras… ¿Le haces un pastel para conmemorar este día?..." – Dijo de manera no muy amistosa Gold "…OK, ¡se acabó! Creo que con eso es prueba suficiente… ya verá Silver, ¡lo dejaré tan machacado como un Magikarp después de haber luchado ferozmente con un Ditto!" – Exclamó en voz alta, menos mal que nadie lo había escuchado y/o puesto atención…

"¡Eso es ridículo!" – O al menos eso es lo que había pensado Gold, el chico rápidamente se asustó y dirigió la vista hacia donde se habían ido Crystal y Silver y al ver que ninguno de ellos se encontraba en ese perímetro, buscó con la mirada a quien al parecer se había metido con la "lógica coherente" del chico… no tardó en divisar a un sujeto que vestía camisa negra, unos pantalones morados, una bolsa blanca colgaba en su cintura, un pelo café y parecía algo exasperado en compañía de otro sujeto, parecía que hablaban entre sí.

"¿Qué rayos hace Green-sempai en este lugar? ¿Y Red-sensei? ¿Qué no deberían estar uno en el gimnasio de Viridian City y el otro acampando en Mt. Silver?..." – Pensó para sí Gold mientras lo miraba de forma sospechosa, los Líderes de Gimnasio no tienen permitido salir de su "lugar de trabajo" a menos de que se le informe a la Asociación Pokémon por adelantado… y Red…. Bueno es Red – "…a lo mejor y está haciendo una asignación muy importante, ¡los mayores tienen vidas muy interesantes!" – Agregó el chico con ilusión.

"¡¿Cuántas veces debo de decírtelo Red?! ¡Antes de los Pikachu, primero son los Pichu, NO los huevos! Red, en serio… me haces venir de Viridian City apuradamente por qué me dices que tienes un dilema sumamente profundo sobre Pokémon y que nadie más que yo te podía despejar las dudas… ¡¿Y esto es todo?! Todo ese alboroto solo por saber qué fue primero ¿el Pikachu o el huevo?".

"Green, en realidad es ¿El huevo o el Pikachu?" – Intentó corregir el gran campeón de Kanto.

"¡La misma cosa es, Red! Por Arceus, tienes un Pikachu y ¿no sabes que antes de ser Pikachu primero vienen los Pichu?".

"¿Y tú qué crees? He pasado mucho tiempo en Mt. Silver, y te recuerdo que en ese lugar no existen Pichu salvajes".

"Red… Pika tuvo un huevo con el Pikachu de Yellow, Chuchu ¿lo recuerdas? Tú mismo me lo contaste…" – Intentó calmarse el líder de gimnasio.

"Sí, y yo pienso de que de aquel huevo iba a salir un Pikachu bebé".

"Red, a los Pikachu bebés, o como sea que los quieras llamar, se les conoce como Pichu" – Green se llevó una de sus manos a sus sienes para masajearlas.

"Como sea, pero eso no me despeja la duda de qué vino primero… ¿El huevo o Pikachu?".

"Eres un… ¡La respuesta es Arceus! ¿Contento? ¡Lo que vino primero fue Arceus!".

"Pero él nada tiene que ver con la pregunta que te estoy haciendo".

"Sí serás…" – Y así ambos chicos siguieron discutiendo sin importar que las demás personas captaran su atención hacia ellos aunque sea por breves momentos.

"Bueno… Soñar no cuesta nada, al menos me gusta creer que en serio tienen cosas más interesantes que hacer que…"esto"" – Se auto-consoló Gold al escuchar la "importante" conversación de Green tenía con su sensei. Gold recordó exactamente para qué había venido nuevamente al centro comercial y se dirigió a la pastelería, pero solamente pudo llegar a observar como Silver y Crystal salían de aquella tienda con una caja blanca en sus manos.

"El pastel seguro quedó como esperaba, creo que si nos apuramos llegamos a Johto antes del anochecer en el Magnetotrén" – Hablaba felizmente Crystal con la misma sonrisa que la había acompañado en prácticamente todo el recorrido y revisaba el reloj de su Pokégear.

"¿No crees que estás haciendo demasiado?" – Le preguntó un poco preocupado Silver ya que, aunque no lo demostrase, estaba haciendo innumerables cosas en un período tan corto de tiempo.

"¡Claro que no! Aunque gracias por preocuparte Silver… Oh ¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal si antes de irnos comemos algo dulce aquí?" – Silver levantó una de sus cejas ante la sugerencia de Crystal, ya era pasado el mediodía e irse en el tren con el estómago vacío sería una especie de castigo, así que aceptó, ambos se dirigieron a una heladería para comer algo ligero, Gold los siguió sigilosamente y aprovechó un momento en donde la chica tuvo que ir al baño, el chico de New Bark Town se reunió con su "amigo".

"Hola Silver, ¿qué haces por aquí?" – Por un breve instante la sangre de Silver se heló, giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse a Gold parado detrás de él, con las manos entrecruzadas y con una rara mezcla de tranquilidad e irritación.

"Go…Gold, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no estabas ya de camino a Johto?".

"Bueno, técnicamente sí…" – Le respondió el chico mientras tomaba asiento frente a él –"…pero gracias a un evento inoportuno e inesperado terminé aquí… ¿Acaso tú no sabes ese por qué?" – Le preguntó seriamente mientras le robaba a Crystal una cucharada de su helado de vainilla; Silver, a pesar de estar confundido por la reciente pregunta, no iba a dejarse ganar por su amigo.

"Hmph… los eventos que te pasen no son asunto mío, yo tengo mis cosas que hacer y tú tienes las tuyas… ¿Me he metido alguna vez en cosas que te incumban, zoquete?" – Ahora Silver daba un bocado a su helado de chocolate.

"¿Con qué no te metes en cosas que me incumban?... ¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo en este momento?" – Cuestionó sumamente serio y molesto Gold, pero Silver no se dejaría intimidar por alguien como él, así que le contestó muy tranquilamente.

"¿Estoy comiendo un helado de chocolate mientras trato de relajarme antes de irme a Johto? ¿Acaso no lo ves?" – Le respondió sarcásticamente mientras miraba desafiantemente a Gold, éste último solamente le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿En serio? ¿Y entonces por qué hay dos helados en la mesa?".

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sería mejor que te vayas yendo… déjame solo ¿quieres?".

"¿Solo dices? ¿Y qué hay con Crystal? ¿También quieres que me la lleve o ella es diferente?" – Silver casi se atraganta con su helado (?) al escuchar esas palabras… ¿habrá visto a Crystal antes de ir al baño? ¿Qué tanto sabe de la gira? ¿Habrá llegado a confirmar si llevaba los calzoncillos de Tyranitar el día de hoy?.

"Veo que acabo de tocar un nervio tuyo, ¿no es así Silv?..." – hablaba de manera amenazadora Gold –"… ¿Pensabas qué podías salirte con la tuya? ¿Qué yo jamás me daría cuenta? Pues estás muy equivocado, puedo oler cuando alguien me está mintiendo a 500 metros de distancia" – Ahora fanfarroneaba el criador pokémon ya que, si no hubiera sido por la sugerencia de su madre, nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de esta gira.

"No me eches la culpa a mí… para comenzar, Crystal inició todo esto" – Respondió seriamente Silver mientras apartaba su mirada de la de Gold, al escuchar esas palabras por parte del experto en intercambios, Gold sintió un pequeño apretón en su corazón, pero rápidamente dedujo que pudo haber sido una táctica del pelirrojo para despistarlo.

"Además de ser un aprovechado, también eres mentiroso…" – Silver volteó nuevamente su vista hacia Gold –"…no puedes engañarme, ¿qué crees que son también esa bolsa y esa caja de pastelería? ¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta de que tramabas algo con mi dulce Crystal? Llevarla a tiendas de promoción y comprarle dulces pudo haber funcionado con ella, pero ella no me cambiará por nada…".

"¿Qué?..." – Silver claramente estaba confundido con el razonamiento de Gold –"…Oye, en ningún momento he pensado en salir con ella, mucho más porque ella ya está saliendo contigo".

"No pongas excusas baratas Mini-Giovanni… ¿y qué crees que estás haciendo en este momento con ella?".

"No…puedo decírtelo…".

"¿Ah no? Eso quiere decirme que en serio estás saliendo con ella… ¡y esta es la prueba!" – Y en ese instante Gold se lanzó precipitadamente hacia la bolsa de compras de Silver quien intentó protegerla, pero no pudo y por azares del destino, ahora Silver se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Gold.

"Espero que al menos le hayas conseguido algo… maduro para ella, ya sabes que ese tipo de ropa resalta bastante bien lo bien desarrollado de su cuerpo" – Gold ya comenzaba a fantasear con lo que sea que, según él, le había comprado a Crystal; mientras tanto, la chica ya había salido del baño y se disponía a seguir con su amigo y, de paso, terminar su helado cuando vio lo que estaba pasando en la mesa.

"¡Gold, No!" – Gritó desde donde estaba, pero el chico hizo caso omiso a su voz, en cuanto su mano sintió algo de tela de la bolsa, éste la sacó para revelar su contenido.

"Jeje… no puedo esperar a imaginarme como se miraría Crystal con estos… ¿Calzoncillos de Pichu?" – Por un momento Gold se descolocó de donde estaba, ¿Silver comprando ropa interior de hombre para Crystal? ¿En serio el chico estaba tan zafado de la cabeza que no sabía distinguir entre ropa de hombre de la de mujer? ¿Cómo le hizo para buscarle el atuendo a Blue aquella vez? Mientras más preguntas de esas volaban en su cabeza, no notó como la mano de Crystal se acercaba con una velocidad sorprendente a la mejilla derecha de Gold, la chica le propinó una cachetada tan, pero tan fuerte que hizo que el criador pokémon cayera al suelo prácticamente noqueado.

_**…**_

"Ouch… Mi cabeza…" – Decía mientras abría sus ojos Gold desde donde sea que se encontraba, no recordaba nada después de haber visto el contenido de aquella bolsa y se encontraba desconcertado al ver que ya no se encontraba en el centro comercial, ahora sus ojos divisaban una habitación pequeña, su cuerpo estaba sobre una cama.

"Menos mal que ya has despertado" – Se escuchó una voz femenina a un lado de él, era Crystal.

"Crys… ¿Dónde estoy?".

"No te preocupes, estamos en tu casa" – Le calmó las ansias la chica.

"Oh vaya… creo que todo fue nada más un sueño" – Suspiraba por lo bajo Gold al ver que todo lo que había pasado solamente fue producto de su imaginación.

"Sería un sueño si esa cachetada que te dio Crystal aún no estuviera marcada en tu mejilla" – Escuchó la voz de alguien más, Gold rápidamente volteó su mirada y notó a su amigo sentado en una silla algo apartado.

"¿Mini-Giovanni? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" – Gold se levantó velozmente de su cama para buscar respuestas, pero la mano de Crystal lo detuvo.

"Gold, no te sobrepases… Silver se quedó aquí porque yo le dije que se quedara".

"¿Por… Por qué? Crys… ¿me deseas botar y quedarte con el sucio y rastrero de Silver?" – Se escucharon tosidos de parte del pelirrojo pero fueron ignorados.

"¿Gold, acaso mi cachetada te dejó confundido? Tu sabes tan bien como yo que te quiero mucho y no te botaría aunque seas el Dex Holder más idiota de todas las generaciones que conocemos".

"¿Gracias?..." – Preguntó entre confundido y ofendido… era algo raro escuchar eso –"…pero aun así, ¿Por qué rechazaste mi invitación y preferiste salir con Mini-Giovanni?".

"Es porque hoy es un día muy especial…" – Le respondía Crys mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus pulgares.

"¿Qué día es lo suficientemente especial como para salir con Silver? ¿El día de la compasión por los chicos que aún no tienen novias?" – Ese comentario solamente hizo que Gold se ganase un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Silver.

"¿En serio eres tan bruto? ¡Es tu cumpleaños!".

"¡¿Qué?!" – Obviamente la sorpresa de Gold no se hizo esperar.

"Claro que lo es… ¿Tú crees que tu madre te llamaría solo para saber si te pusiste ropa interior limpia?" – Le contestó Crystal mientras intentaba no reírse por la disparatada pregunta de esta mañana; Silver, en cambio solamente observaba su pantalón… tal vez nadie sacaría de nuevo el tema de los calzoncillos de Tyranitar.

"¿Pero entonces por qué mi querida Crystal no está vestida de sirvienta como yo quería que lo estuviese?" – Preguntó decepcionado Gold mientras que la capturadora se sonrojó de vergüenza por la ocurrencia de su novio.

"Gold… es tu cumpleaños, no el día de que tus deseos se hagan realidad…".

"Hey, toma tu bolsa… esto te pertenece" – Silver le extendió una pequeña bolsa a Gold que reconoció inmediatamente.

"Espera un momento, aquí estaban los calzoncillos de Pichu… ¿Por qué me los das a mí?".

"Es tu regalo, tarado".

"¡¿Pero por qué?!".

"Silver no sabía que regalarte, así que ayer, al saber que yo estaba preparando una sorpresa para ti, me pidió que lo acompañase a buscarte un regalo sin que te dieras cuenta, ¿qué te parecen? Los escogí especialmente para ti" – Le respondió dulcemente la chica.

"Crystal… Sabes que ya no soy un niño ¿Verdad?".

"Pero aún sigues actuando como uno… ¿Cómo crees que yo saldría con ella cuando sé que tú ya eres propiedad suya?".

"¡SILVER!" – Gritó muy sonrojada la chica mientras el pelirrojo se reía, Gold no hizo más que acompañar a su novia y amigo en sus juegos, y pensar que él lo había confundido todo con una falsa salida y engaño… debería pensar mejor en confiar más en su novia.

_**…**_

Pasó una semana cuando de pronto Gold y Silver, quienes salían del Laboratorio del Profesor Elm debido a que estaban ayudándolo, vieron pasar a Red, que había bajado nuevamente de su montaña, en compañía de Lyra y Crystal, tal parece que los tres no habían notado al par de chicos.

"¡Vamos Red, no nos hagas rogarte!" – Le decía Lyra mientras jalaba de uno de los brazos del chico.

"¡Sí! No seas malo y llévanos contigo" – Ahora era turno de Crystal de hablar mientras jalaba del otro brazo al líder de los Dex Holders.

"Pero chicas… ¿Están seguras de esto?" – Les preguntó no muy convencido Red a sus acompañantes.

"¡Claro que lo estamos!..." – Se escuchó al unísono las voces de ambas féminas quienes se pusieron delante del Campeón de Kanto con sus brazos frente a él, Red suspiró algo agobiado, pero una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro y dijo.

"Entonces no tengo opción… ¡Vámonos chicas!" – Al escuchar estas palabras, tanto Lyra como Crystal levantaron sus manos con una gran sonrisa y los tres salieron del pueblo ante las miradas de Gold y Silver.

"Gold, ¿estás…bien?" – Preguntó Silver al ver que Gold parecía haberse quedado de piedra, pero éste no respondía a su pregunta, tan solo balbuceaba lo siguiente:

"No puedo… creerlo… Red-sensei me está robando… a mi chica y… a la mejor amiga de mi chica… en mis propias narices… ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡RED-SENSEI ES UN MILLÓN DE VECES MÁS GUAPO QUE YO! ¡NO TENGO OPORTUNIDAD! ¡HE PERDIDO A CRYSTAL PARA SIEMPRE! ¡NO!" – Silver tan solo suspiró al escuchar sus palabras… ¿debería mencionarle que ambas chicas habían decidido intentar hacer que Red les llevase a conocer Mt. Silver? Después de meditarlo un poco, prefirió contarle a verdad…

"Oye Gold… ¿Qué crees que haces?" – Silver tuvo que cambiar su pregunta al ver que su amigo comenzaba a caminar hacia fuera del pueblo.

"¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a hacer que Red confiese su malévolo plan y no dejaré que Crystal me intente engañar con Red-sensei esta vez" – Dijo muy determinado el chico.

"Pero…".

"Sí, lo sé Silver… esto no será tan sencillo como lo fue contigo, en esa ocasión tú eras, y sigues siendo, un oponente muy débil, pero esta vez estamos hablando de Red-sensei… y no me importa si tengo que hacer que Ditto cumpla mi deseo como lo hizo con Emerald, ¡pero no me rendiré!" – Y con ese grito de guerra Gold salió corriendo en busca de Red y los demás; Silver tan solo suspiró al ver que le sería imposible hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, pero lo siguió de todas formas.

¿Gold será capaz de detener los planes de Red esta vez? ¿Silver será capaz de hacerle saber la verdad a Gold? ¿En realidad un Ditto puede cumplir deseos como Jirachi…? Bueno, esas respuestas solo el tiempo las dirá…

* * *

Bueno, **MS-TaKa** aquí abajo, espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño fic de comedia ligera, espero también que no se me hayan asustado al leer lo que parecía ser un Silver x Crystal (no recuerdo como es que se llamaría esta unión) cualquier comentario, duda, felicitación, tomatazo, etc... las recibo vía **review** ya sea si tienen cuenta o no. Por el momento es todo y muchas gracias, se despide **MS-TaKa** desde mi querida tierra natal Nicaragua


End file.
